


To Have And To Hold

by megaotaku98



Series: Sugar Daddy AU [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BOTTOM MINHO, Consummating marriage, Engagement, Honeymoon, M/M, MinChan rise bitch, Top chan, Wedding, You might cry, honeymoon sex, in that order, position switching, they get married!!!!, theyre in love guys theyre in love did you know that Minho and Chan are in love, this is really soft and sweet, this is the gayest thing I have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaotaku98/pseuds/megaotaku98
Summary: For as long as we both shall live.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Sugar Daddy AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824298
Comments: 49
Kudos: 348





	To Have And To Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello!  
> Here it is!! The third and final side story, and the end to the entire Sugar and Spice universe!! I've never written an actual wedding before so I was really excited to write this!  
> Also I wrote this while working at my job which was really time-consuming so I didn't have much time to research Korean wedding stuff. Plus I've only been to three weddings in my lifetime so I don't know a ton about the topic. So the wedding ceremony is a western style one! Since that's most of what I DO know lmao.  
> Here are the references for the [engagement ring](https://photos.google.com/search/_m8_Favorites/photo/AF1QipPaQa3pmq-H0vViKWnyUCAhg0l-xJFbPWNClMoH), the [wedding](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipMjDdLmJ7q8pkHs1Lf5IFXmQM-VfRRzo30loo-BVZ2laa2NhgwH6p5Ytnjr-WOivg/photo/AF1QipPtdy53hdfyu0YwO03Cpj3ETRsbdSZlC1nIwUVx?key=Q1FIcjc2d0RKLWJOR3RmX0lSWVl0dGFOXzUwb1lB)[suits](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipMjDdLmJ7q8pkHs1Lf5IFXmQM-VfRRzo30loo-BVZ2laa2NhgwH6p5Ytnjr-WOivg/photo/AF1QipMyRBNbeYiUz99l9eh6cRW_Th9oRQe3hNNuFvJT?key=Q1FIcjc2d0RKLWJOR3RmX0lSWVl0dGFOXzUwb1lB) and the [wedding rings](https://photos.google.com/search/ring/photo/AF1QipMkdPzk19gkxfVrBDqItjhJUXBFCeTgcVLqC7Tj) <3
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy~~ thank you for all the support for this universe! It's been one of my absolute favorites to create <3 <3

Chan bought the ring on whim.

Well, he didn't _buy_ it, but he found it.

He was getting some cufflinks when it caught his eye- a _beautiful_ piece of rose gold with diamonds twisting across it.

Technically, this ring was for a woman. But Chan couldn't help but imagine it on Minho's finger. Beauty should be adorned with beauty after all, regardless of gender (plus, he highly doubted Minho would care). As he made his purchase, he asked the salesperson to hold onto that ring, because he would certainly be back for it.

  
  


See, Chan had been thinking about marriage for a while. At this point he knew Minho was it for him- he couldn't imagine spending the rest of his life with anyone else. He was so head over heels for his boyfriend and this was the next step, right? They'd been together for four years, still going strong with no major issues between them. 

Which, compared to the past women Chan had dated (more like been thrust upon by his parents), was a _breath of fresh air_.

He'd spent years dealing with entitlement, bitchiness, selfishness, and narcissism. He used to dread his girlfriends trying to push him to move in together or pop the question or anything pointing towards commitment. 

Chan always knew he was going to get married eventually, have children, carry on the family name and legacy. He was willing to marry without love, as he got older he was expecting to. 

When he was promoted to COO, he jumped at the opportunity to stop dating under the guise of "being too busy with his career", which got his parents off his back for a while, although he knew it wouldn't last forever.

But Minho…. Minho was everything Chan never even knew he wanted. Rather than throw a temper tantrum when Chan didn't do what he asked, he accepted that Chan had his own life and needs. Instead of treating Chan like a walking wallet and demanding expensive gifts, Minho would constantly say that Chan's mere presence was the best gift he could ever receive. Not that Chan didn't spoil him regardless, but it was his own choice to. As he said once before- if there was anyone who deserved to be completely spoiled, it was Minho.

Chan adored every second they spent together; he loved waking up next to him, loved coming back home to him, loved when he visited the office, loved hearing him talk, loved seeing his smile, loved his entire existence. And in the years they had spent together (with the help of therapy), Minho had grown so much from the closed off man he used to be. His self-esteem was leaps and bounds better than before, he spoke openly about his past experiences without reservation or fear, and his previously malnourished figure had filled out from all the rich food he had to eat all the time. 

One day Minho actually took Chan to downtown Hongdae and showed him his old spot where he used to sleep on the nights that the shelter was full. And they found the duffel bag he had hidden- although the money was gone, as Minho had predicted. So was the sleeping bag. All that was left was the shorts and crop top that Minho said he would wear on the street corner. He showed Chan that corner too- Chan joked that they should pull up with the car and have sex, and Minho swatted his arm and they laughed it off. And then they drove to a more remote location and had sex in the car.

Chan also suggested that Minho burn his hooker outfit, as a symbol of leaving that old life behind. They made a whole bonfire night out of it, roasting marshmallows and having a few cans of beer.

In the years they spent together, Chan's library filled up with all sorts of new books. Minho really found a passion in reading, he read across numerous genres and after he finished a novel he would give Chan an in-depth synopsis of what happened. Chan would just listen and gaze at him fondly as he chattered away because Minho's excited face was just _so_ cute. 

They went on vacations together, they went to events together, they went dancing together, they went to so many parties together; Minho was getting quite comfortable with the life of an elite socialite, and Chan's colleagues found him quite endearing. 

And sure, they had their squabbles from time to time, but they were always resolved quickly and were either something silly or just a lack of understanding or communication. Overall they had a wonderfully healthy relationship; romantically and physically.

So, when Minho was asleep, Chan took a piece of string and wrapped it around Minho's ring finger, marking where it crossed. And the next day, he went back to that jewelry store and asked the salesperson if they could use the string to get a ring size. They said yes, and Chan paid up front.

When he got home, he noticed that Minho was waiting in the foyer, arms crossed.

"You didn't say you were going to be late," he said, looking suspicious.

"Uhhhh," was Chan's most brilliant response.

Of course, Minho jumped on his lack of an answer. "What are you hiding, Chan? Don't tell me, yet _another_ surprise trip?"

Seeing an opportunity, Chan jumped onto it.

"Ah, you caught me," he said with a sigh, "it was gonna be another surprise vacation."

"But we just went to France last month. And Tahiti the month before. And England the month before that. And we spent Christmas in Greece!"

"Well it wouldn't be for a while!" Chan said, moving closer towards his boyfriend, "don't wanna be away from home too often. But you can't blame me, you know how much I like spoiling you. And since you said you wanted to travel-"

"I said _once_ that it would be pretty neat to go out of the country since I've never been able to afford it. And you immediately jumped onto planning a flight to Tokyo the next day."

"I stand by what I said. I _adore_ spoiling you." 

Minho sighed, shaking his head fondly.

"Well, I suppose it is what brought us together, so I can't really complain," he said, "plus the private jet is really cool."

"It is cool, isn't it?" Chan replied, moving closer until he was right in front of Minho, gently placing his hands on Minho's waist. He _loved_ that waist.

"So where were you going to take me this time?" Minho asked, his hands moving up to rest on Chan's chest.

"Well I was thinking either America or Taiwan," Chan replied- he had actually been looking into going to those countries, as they had both somewhat recently legalized same-sex marriage.

"Interesting choices, why those places?"

Crap. Chan didn't have a good reason. He couldn't just blurt out "well they allow gay marriage and I want to marry you."

"Uh, they have great scenery, you know? America has a bunch of cool landmarks, we could stop at a bunch of them," he said, pulling the answer out of his ass.

"That would be cool," Minho responded with a nod, "although we're staying home for a while, right?"

"Yeah, of course. Don't want to leave Dori alone all the time."

As if on cue, their cat ran over, meowing for attention. Minho chuckled and picked her up, and Chan scratched behind her ears. He got a flashback to another time that they stood like this, with Dori between them. It had been back when Chan first realized that he was in love with Minho, he remembered feeling as if they were a small family. Now, they _were_ a small family. It just further solidified that Chan wanted to marry Minho and spend the rest of his life with him. 

Minho was looking down at Dori, and Chan was looking at Minho. Minho must have noticed his stare, because he looked up, smiled, and kissed him.

A week later, Chan got a call that the ring was ready. He picked it up on the way home from work, and then kept it hidden in his pocket until Minho took a bath and he had a chance to hide it in his closet. A few days after that, he told Minho he was going to be home late, grabbed the ring from its hiding place before work, and then after work headed to his parents' house.

He sat down with them in the living room, and then said, "I'm going to ask Minho to marry me."

It was quiet for several moments, before his mother spoke up.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Chan nodded. "I've never been more sure in my life. I really, really love him. He makes my days more entertaining and interesting, he's funny and smart and witty and I just can't help but smile when I'm around him. He helps me relax when life gets stressful, he cheers me up when I'm sad, he's the pillar I didn't know I needed. He's been through so much but he doesn't let that stop him from smiling which I find really inspiring, and he truly has the most beautiful smile ever. Which, sure, that's a subjective statement but I stand by it. Minho is someone I can imagine waking up with every day for the rest of my life. And I really don't care if you don't approve, because I'm going to marry him regardless. But I figured I should at least tell you about it, which is why I'm here."

It was quiet again, and Chan waited for their response, nervously twiddling his thumbs. Were they going to disown him? Make Hannah the heir? Were they going to start yelling and demand that he break things off? Were they going to passive aggressively dig at Minho the whole time but begrudgingly accept it?

"You're really serious about this?" Chan's dad asked.

"Yes," Chan answered, "he's the love of my life."

His father sighed. "Very well then. I guess we have no choice but to accept him into the family."

"Wait- really??" Chan questioned.

"Well if he truly makes you happy, and if you're determined that he's the one you want to marry, then he's going to join the family regardless. So I suppose we have to accept him as our son-in-law," his mother added.

"Wow," Chan said, "I'll admit I was expecting much more of a fight."

His mother sighed. "You're very headstrong dear, you don't listen to us anymore. There's no point trying to change your mind on things you're passionate about. Whether it's donating to charity or your love life."

“Great! This is great!” Chan exclaimed.

“Do you have a ring yet?” Chan’s dad asked.

“Yeah, I bought it pretty recently,” Chan replied, pulling it out and showing it to them.

His mother leaned forward and looked closer at the ring.

"Classy, but not too flashy. A lovely choice," she said, "do you know when you're going to ask?"

"Not yet," Chan replied, putting the ring back in his pocket, "I haven't planned that part yet. But I'll let you know when it happens. On that note, I should get home. I told Minho I was going to be late, but I don't want to be _too_ late and miss dinner."

He got up and gave both his parents a hug, and then bid them goodbye.

When he got home, Minho asked "what held you up this time? You're not still going through with the trip thing are you?"

"No, no point now that you found out," Chan said with a laugh, "I went to see my parents actually."

"Oh? What for?"

"Talking to dad about sponsoring some charity events. He wasn't too keen on the idea, but I'll convince him eventually." 

It wasn't a total lie; Chan had actually talked to his father about that. But it had been on the phone a week prior. Still, it was a good cover, and Minho believed it easily with a nod and a supportive kiss.

  
  


Getting the ring had been pretty easy. But planning out when he was going to ask was definitely harder. It was springtime, so Minho's birthday wasn't an option. There weren't really any special holidays coming up either. 

Although- there _was_ their anniversary; they had a big fancy dinner date planned. In fact, that would be the _perfect_ setting for a proposal. And that was only a few days away!

Wait. It was only a few days away.

Panic started to set in as the reality hit that Chan was _actually_ going to do this. He was really going to hold out a ring and ask Minho to be his spouse. Oh god.

He knew Minho loved him, of course Minho loved him. But what if it was too soon? What if it was too much and he spooked Minho? It would be _so_ awkward if Minho said no… 

As the next few days passed Chan did his very best to hide his anxiety and act like nothing was happening. He should have qualified for an Oscar, Minho didn't suspect a thing (although Chan may have been more affectionate and intimate to keep his boyfriend distracted).

Then the anniversary arrived, and they went out to their reservation at a beautiful high end restaurant. They had a private vip room all to themselves- because it was one of the many restaurants where the Bangs got celebrity treatment.

Dinner was delicious, they had a great time, and Minho looked absolutely stunning in the the dark red velvet suit he was wearing. 

And the ring was burning a hole in Chan's pocket. 

When they moved on to dessert and champagne, Chan knew it was time, this was the moment. He cleared his throat and took Minho's hand across the table.

"Minho, I just want to take this moment to tell you how much I love you and how important you are to me," he began.

Minho smiled at him. "You're important to me too, Chan."

"These past four years and even the six months before that have been an amazing whirlwind that I would go back and live over again and again, even all the hardships and the rough times," Chan continued, and Minho started to look a little confused.

"...where are you going with this?" he asked.

"Minho, I want to spend forever with you, and I hope you'll let me."

"Of course I will, why are you saying all of this now?"

Chan stood up and stepped to the side of the table, closer to where Minho was sitting. He sank to one knee and pulled out the small box, opening it to reveal the ring. Minho gasped.

"Lee Minho," Chan said, "will you marry me?"

"Oh my god," Minho gushed, "yes, _yes_ of course I will, oh my _god_." 

Chan let out a breath that he didn't even realize he was holding. Holy shit, Minho said yes! 

Minho pulled Chan up to kiss him, and Chan slipped the ring onto his finger.

"How did you get the right size?" Minho questioned, "I never wear rings."

"Wrapped a string around your finger while you were asleep."

"Wait- that trip you were planning…"

"Yeah, that was me covering my ass. There was no trip. Although, those are both countries that allow same-sex marriage and are places we can get a license."

"Wow…and going to your parents house?"

"I did go there, but not for business. I was telling them I intended to propose and that I didn't care if they approved or not because I was doing it regardless, but wanted to at least tell them. And get this? Once I told them they suddenly accepted you."

Minho gaped at him. "You're kidding. They hate me! I get bare minimum respect from your dad, at _most_."

Chan chuckled, "yeah they've given up trying to change my mind because I'm too stubborn. So they said they have no choice. I think it finally dawned on them that this isn't some silly little fleeting thing, and that I'm actually serious about you."

"I suppose marriage is as serious as you can get," Minho said, looking at his ring, "wow…. we're getting married."

Chan smiled at him. "Yeah, we are."

Minho looked back at Chan, and his eyes were _sparkling_.

"I love you so much," he said.

"I love you so much too," Chan replied.

"I'm getting married. I never thought I would get married. Especially not four years ago…"

"Well, you're getting married."

"I'm so happy. I'm so _happy_."

Minho's eyes started to tear up, Chan guessed he was likely having an overload of emotion. 

"You make me so, _so_ happy Chan," Minho said, the tears now falling down his cheeks. 

Chan hugged him tightly, and felt him start to sob. Yeah, he was definitely overwhelmed. Minho rarely cried, it was only ever when his emotions were just too much to handle- such as back when Chan had confessed (Chan, on the other hand, cried fairly easily, something Minho loved to tease him about).

After a few minutes Minho seemed to calm down again, and pulled away from Chan's hug, still sniffling.

"We should probably open the champagne now," he said.

"Yeah I suppose now would be a great time for champagne."

Chan walked back to his seat and popped open the cork, pouring some in Minho's glass and then his own. They lifted their glasses up in a toast "to our future" and then Chan sipped his drink while Minho downed nearly half the glass.

"I suppose we have a lot of planning to do now, right?" Minho asked.

"We can just hire a wedding planner, they'll do most of the work" Chan answered.

"Oh good, I suck at planning things."

Chan laughed, "oh don't I know it, kitten." 

He reached forward to take hold of Minho's left hand again. The diamonds on the ring were dazzling under the lights of the room. He was right, beauty should be adorned with beauty; it looked perfect on Minho. Chan lifted the hand up and kissed the knuckles, right next to the ring, while looking over at his fiancé.

 _Fiancé_. It had such a nice ring to it.

After they got home from dinner, Minho went around the house showing every available member of the staff his ring and telling them that he was engaged. He told the driver, he told Jihyo, he told the chef, he told the other maids, he told the gardeners the next morning, he went to the office with Chan and told both of his secretaries.

While Minho was gushing away with Momo and Jimin, Chan called up each of his parents in his office and let them know that he popped the question. They were both pleased to hear the news, and his mother gave him a recommendation for a highly rated wedding planner.

 _"She planned your cousin Jisue's wedding, you remember how beautiful it was?"_ she said.

"Oh yeah! It was straight out of a fantasy novel. Although I mostly remember Felix getting shit-faced drunk at the reception from the open bar," Chan replied, grinning at the memory.

_"Yes...I've been told he's stayed away from vodka ever since."_

Chan let out a laugh. "I'm not surprised! But anyways, send me her number and I'll give her a call."

_"Oh no need, I'll call her for you. And don't worry about cost, it's traditional for parents to pay for everything."_

"Mum, I can pay for my own wedding." 

_"Channie, you are our oldest son, our pride and joy. Your marriage is very important. We're paying for it."_

"I knew it was you I got my stubbornness from," Chan replied, shaking his head, "alright, if you insist then go ahead."

_"Thank you dear."_

They said their goodbyes and then Chan hung up.

Later that day, he got a call from the wedding planner, and set up an initial meeting.

Planning the wedding was honestly kind of a blur. Chan was very glad they hired someone because even without having to do much, he and Minho still had to make a _lot_ of decisions. Location for ceremony, location for reception, invitation stationary, flowers, color scheme and theme, music, food, seating, cake, etc.

For location, they went with the Bang family manor. Minho thought it was a perfect place for a wedding, the ceremony could be out on the grounds and the reception could take place inside. 

"I don't really want a location wedding, we'll already be traveling for the honeymoon anyways," he said. 

Chan had wanted to get married by the sea, so he was totally down for a location wedding. Minho suggested they choose a beach location for the honeymoon, and Chan was perfectly fine with that compromise.

As for the theme, they went with springtime. After all it had been spring when they got together, and they both loved the season. They would plan for a springtime date as well, as close to their dating anniversary as they could get. 

Things didn't all go completely smoothly; they had some adverse reactions in some of the stores they went to for cakes or flowers. Well, it was mainly Minho who was hit with the prejudice of being a man engaged to a man. Once Chan showed up and called Minho 'baby' everything was just peachy keen! No problems at all! Suffice to say, they didn't buy anything from those specific stores.

While they were engaged, Minho really liked referring to Chan as his fiancé and used any opportunity he could to do so. Whether it was talking about Chan, or even talking _to_ Chan. He also joked about being "so excited to be a trophy husband!". At first Chan was quick to reassure Minho that _no_ , he was _not_ a trophy husband- but the glint in Minho's eyes gave away that he was just fucking with him.

They couldn't decide who would wear black and who would wear white, and just settled on both wearing white. They also decided that Chan would be the one to walk down the aisle; it was Minho's suggestion.

"I don't have parents to give me away, but you do," was his reasoning, and Chan's heart broke a little. He had been wary about the subject of parents. Minho said he didn't care, at this point he was long over it.

They did send Minho's parents an invitation though. It was _entirely_ out of spite. 

They also invited Chan's entire staff, who would mainly make up Minho's side of the crowd as his close friends. Jihyo's daughter Ryujin was chosen to be the flower girl, and Jisue's son was to be the ring bearer.

Months went by and more and more plans fell into place. They chose the flowers, got all the RSVPs, sorted out the seating chart, picked out the cake, booked the catering, and got the rings. 

Chan _loved_ the rings they picked. Since they were both born in October, they went for a matching set of gold bands with opal in the design- their birthstone- and two small diamonds in the center. The fact that they were matching alone made him ridiculously happy. Hell, the fact that he was getting married still had him over the moon, despite the stress that had come with the planning of everything.

  
  


Before they knew it, the wedding was a week away. They had a flight booked to Los Angeles, to go get the marriage license. Chan's English was much better than his Chinese, which is why they chose America over Taiwan despite Taiwan being much closer. Chan brought along Hannah as his witness to signing the license, and Minho brought Jihyo (since she was the closest thing he had to family). The license wouldn't have much validity once they returned to Korea, but it still meant they were legally married. It was a fairly short trip, although they did take a little time to sightsee before they came back.

And then, it was D-Day.

From the moment he was awake, Chan was a nervous mess; he wanted to make sure everything went _perfectly_ and kept worrying about forgetting things or possible problems. 

Minho, on the other hand, was perfectly calm. In fact he had been quite calm during the entire process. In his words: "I'm just excited I get to marry you. I don't care about much else." 

They decided to go with the tradition of not seeing each other until the ceremony, so Chan didn't actually see Minho in person that day until he was being walked down the aisle.

His breath caught in his throat when he did see his husband-to-be. Minho looked _stunning_. Sure, he knew the suit Minho picked out was a lovely one, but seeing Minho wearing it? An absolute vision. It really started to sink in that he was actually about to marry the love of his life. All the planning was done and had paid off, all the guests were there sitting and watching them, there was a minister standing at the altar next to where Minho was standing. From the look on Minho's face, Chan figured he was thinking the same things Chan was thinking about him.

He reached the altar, gave his parents both a hug and kiss on the cheek, and then stood across from Minho as the minister thanked everyone for coming and began the ceremony. After the introduction was over, it was time for the exchanging of vows. Chan went first, pulling out a piece of paper where he had written them down. He had spent hours and hours trying to find the right words to say, and he was pretty proud of the final draft.

He cleared his throat.

"When I was younger, I always thought I'd eventually marry someone my parents set me up with, someone that would further the Bang family influence. But someone I probably wouldn't truly love. And I was okay with that, because I was more focused on the business anyways. However I can still remember the day I went out to make another donation to the Hongdae homeless shelter, and some random guy fell on me out of nowhere and then stole my watch while apologizing excessively. And after I chased him down, when I looked into the eyes of this man with a worn out hoodie and dirty face I was so drawn to him."

Chan paused for a moment, his eyes starting to water.

"Who knew this would be the man standing right here across from me. Minho, falling in love with you was an adventure that had its ups and downs but I wouldn't have done it any other way. Nowadays, I can't imagine life without-" he started choke up, and had to take a breath before continuing, "without you by my side, whether it's greeting me when I come home from work with a kiss and smile, or telling me all about the newest novel you finished with this adorable excited look on your face, or walking our cat with me through the garden, or seeing you in the mornings when I wake up, even if you're sometimes still asleep. I truly adore you, and I can't wait to spend forever with you." 

As Chan finished, he sniffled, tears fully welling up in his eyes. He glanced to the side and saw that many of the guests were also crying. Good to know that he wasn't the only emotional one.

Minho took hold of Chan's hands, catching his attention. It was now Minho's turn to speak.

"I've been through a lot of hardships in the first four years of my adult life, and I was basically at rock bottom," he began, "I had no home, no job, no money, no confidence, no sense of humanity, no self esteem, and no hope that it would ever get better, even if I tried my best to turn it all around. I had layers and layers of trauma, and I didn't trust anyone. I hated my life, and I hated myself. I was convinced that your watch was my lucky break, I would sell it and buy some nice clothes and maybe get an apartment and try again to get a job. But I ended up getting something much better, not from the watch but from the man who wore it. It took a while to open up about my past, but I felt safe around you, and I kept telling you more and more. And you were always sympathetic and understanding and kind and protective. And even today, you are my safe space."

Minho took a moment to pause, and Chan noticed that his eyes were also starting to get misty.

"I never thought I would get the privilege to get married, so standing here today feels like a fever dream come to life and I'm still not sure it's real. You'll have to pinch me. Chan, you are the biggest light in my life and I'm more and more thankful for you every day we spend together. I love you more than anything, and I plan to love you for the rest of our lives."

Once Minho was finished, he was starting to choke up too, and Chan had tears flowing freely down his face. He could now hear sobs from the crowd, there didn't seem to be a single dry eye when he glanced out for the second time.

The minister stepped in, continuing to the next part of the ceremony- the exchanging of rings.

"We have gathered here to unite this man Bang Chan and this man Lee Minho in the bonds of holy matrimony," he says, before turning to Chan, "do you, Bang Chan, take this man, Lee Minho to be your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good time and in bad, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

Chan was handed the ring, which he slipped onto Minho's finger.

"I do," he said.

The minster then turned to Minho.

"Do you, Lee Minho, take this man, Bang Chan, to be your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good time and in bad, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

Minho, holding the other ring, took hold of Chan's hand and slipped it into his finger.

"I do," Minho said.

The minister continued, "by the authority vested in me by the nation of South Korea, I now pronounce you partners for life. You may kiss."

Chan took hold of Minho's face and kissed him fiercely, Minho's arms wrapping around his waist to hold him tight as he kissed back. The guests all started clapping, and they didn't pull away until the applause had almost completely died down.

They went around the property and got their photos taken for the wedding album, and then once that was done they joined the other guests at the reception. Food was served, the cake was cut, they fed the first pieces to each other (well, they actually smashed it in each other's faces and then cleaned up in the bathroom), and then they went around greeting guests and accepting numerous congratulations. 

At one point in the evening, Chan felt his hand get gripped tightly by Minho, and he looked over at his husband (he already _loved_ that word). Minho was staring off across the room, looking shocked.

"Chan, my parents are here," he said, and Chan's head flew to follow the direction Minho was looking, not quite believing his ears.

There was a couple standing off in the corner, looking over at them slightly nervously. Chan could see the resemblance, the woman had Minho's eyes and the man had Minho's nose and eyebrows. As they noticed Minho looking back at them, they started to walk over. Chan squeezed Minho's hand, letting him know that he was here for him.

"Hello, Minho," Minho's mother said, "it's...it's been a long time."

"It has," Minho said stiffly, "it's been about nine years. Since you kicked me out."

"We are so terribly sorry," said Minho's father.

Minho blinked, looking surprised. "You...you are?"

Both of them nodded, and they truly looked guilty.

"After we told you to leave….after we said those _horrible_ things…. a few months went by and it really sank in that we kicked out our own _son._ Our _only_ son, our pride and joy," said Minho's father.

"And really, being gay hadn't made you any different. There was nothing wrong with you, it was _us_ that were in the wrong, and we've come to see that. We've felt so guilty for so long, not knowing what had happened to you, not knowing if you were doing well or not, not knowing if we would ever see you again," Minho's mother added, "when we got the invitation we both cried. Because it meant that you were alive, and not only that but you found _love_. We are so proud of you, and while we don't deserve it we hope that you can forgive us."

If Minho had been choked up during the ceremony, it was nothing compared to the tears that were falling now, hearing what his parents had to say. He hugged them both tightly, and Chan decided to leave them be to catch up for a while. 

He headed over to the bar to get a drink for him and Minho, and said hello to a few more guests. One of his aunts asked him about their honeymoon plans, and he shared that they were going to spend three weeks at the Royal Davui Island resort in Fiji.

"Three whole weeks? Won't you get sick of each other?" his aunt joked.

Chan let out a small chuckle, "well considering we've been living together and seeing each other every single day for about five and a half years, I highly doubt another three weeks is going to change anything. I actually wanted to take a whole month, but Minho didn't want to be away from our cat for that long. Anyways, how's your second marriage going? Longer than the first one, right?"

His aunt quickly excused herself for another drink.

When Minho rejoined him again, the dance floor had been opened up, and it was time for the first dance. They had gone with Chan's favorite song, Tenerife Sea, a lovely ballad that was perfect for a slow dance. They spent the whole dance just gazing into each other's eyes, happy beyond belief, sharing a kiss or two every so often. 

The rest of the night was full of dancing, drinking, eating, more dancing and more drinking. By the time everyone had left, Chan and Minho were both quite tipsy. They planned to sleep in Chan's old bedroom and both were out like the light the moment their heads hit the pillows.

It was an early morning for them the next day, catching their flight to Fiji for their honeymoon. They had already packed up the night before the wedding itself, so they just had to load their luggage into the car and drive to the airport.

The flight was 10 hours; they took several naps, watched a couple movies, and played seventeen rounds of the hangman word guessing game. Eventually they arrived on the main island, and then they took a helicopter to Royal Davui island. 

The place was _beautiful_. Cerulean water, soft white sand, lots of palm trees, pools at each bungalow, a spa, and gardens with beautiful flowers. In the water were also sharks, rays, and turtles (according to the website that is).

They arrived and checked in, and then headed to their bungalow to unpack. Although Minho had barely opened his suitcase before Chan swept his legs out from under him, picking him up into a bridal carry and carrying him towards the bed.

Minho let out a shriek of surprise but was soon laughing brightly and loudly. Chan deposited Minho onto the bed and pulled off his shirt, followed by his pants.

"Oh, are you not going to kiss me before you get naked? Not very romantic, is it?" Minho asked cheekily.

"First of all, we're on our honeymoon. Literally everything we do here is romantic," Chan said, "second of all I'm just saving time so I can devote it to kissing you all over."

"Don't flirt if you aren't going to follow through."

"Oh I have every intention of following through."

All of his clothes gone, Chan crawled across the mattress and kissed Minho deeply, lovingly. As they kissed, Chan pulled off Minho's shirt and tossed it aside. Minho scooted out of his pants and then underwear, throwing those out of the way as well.

"Did you grab the stuff?" Minho asked, between kisses.

Chan paused. "Uh...no, no I did not. It's still in the suitcase." 

"Chan," Minho said with a sigh, "that's kind of an important thing to not forget."

"I'll go get it! Just give me like, thirty seconds."

Chan got up and quickly walked over to his bags and opened the pocket where he kept the lube and condoms.

"Channie!" Minho called out, "just bring the lube!"

Chan paused. "Are you sure?" he hollered back.

"It's our honeymoon, what better time to do it raw?"

Well Chan couldn't argue with that logic. Shrugging, he grabbed the lube and then hurried back to the bed, kissing Minho some more as he opened the bottle.

As he opened Minho up they kept kissing more and more, and soon enough Minho was whining "I'm good, I'm good get in me already."

When Chan pushed in, he took hold of Minho's left hand, weaving their fingers together and looking at Minho's wedding ring glinting in the golden light of the setting sun. He lifted it up and pressed a kiss against the knuckles.

The way Minho was looking at him…Chan had never felt more loved in his life. This was his husband. This was his _husband._ They were _married_ . Chan's heart felt so overwhelmingly warm he couldn't help but lean down and kiss his husband over and over and over again as he started to move his hips. He could feel Minho smiling against him, heard his giggles mixed in with his moans. Chan started to giggle too, he couldn't help it, he was just so _happy_.

"Y'know, this is technically consummating our marriage," he said.

"What do you mean 'technically', that's exactly what this is, yeobo." 

Chan's face heated up at the pet name. "Ye-yeobo…"

'Yeobo' was a term of endearment that was used pretty much exclusively by married couples, the fact that Minho threw it out so casually made Chan feel very flustered.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue, _yeobo_?" Minho asked, giggling.

Chan didn't have anything to say, he just leaned down and bit Minho's neck, snapping his hips forward. Minho moaned loudly, hands reaching up to grip tightly at Chan's back and dig his nails into the skin. Chan's free hand clutched at Minho's hip, using the grip to thrust in harder. His other hand was still holding Minho's left hand, fingers still intertwined. He continued to kiss at Minho's neck and mark it up as he kept moving, taking it slow and hard. With the moans Minho was letting out Chan could tell he was loving it, and it was good that they had privacy because Minho was _not_ holding back and he was _loud_. Chan loved it. He adored it.

After a while, Minho suddenly pushed up and flipped them over, Chan's back hitting the mattress and his husband looking down at him with pure love and arousal in his eyes.

"Wanna mark you up too…" he said quietly, and Chan let out a small chuckle.

"I mean, you still could in the other position."

"Yeah but not as easily," was Minho's reply, and then he was attacking at Chan's neck while moving his hips and riding Chan enthusiastically. Chan just lay back and let Minho take over, lightly holding his thigh and caressing his thumbs across the skin.

After Minho was seemingly satisfied, he sat up and started grinding more intensely, squeezing the hand that was still holding Chan's. Chan squeezed back, letting out loud moans of his own with the movement of Minho's hips.

Pretty soon he missed feeling Minho's body against his, so Chan pushed himself up to a sitting position, putting Minho more in his lap than sitting on top of him. Minho clutched his shoulder and kept moving, and Chan reached up to hold the side of Minho's face and pulled him into another kiss. As they stayed in that position, Chan moved his hand down to press at one of Minho's nipples, which made him whine "Channie….don't tease."

Chan smiled but moved down further and grabbed at Minho's dick, jerking him off in long strokes at the same pace Minho was moving. Minho's hand moved up from Chan's shoulder to grip at his hair, and their kissing shifted more to just moaning into each other's mouths than actual kisses. It didn't take much longer before Minho was coming, spilling out onto Chan's abdomen while letting out a loud moan and pulling at Chan's hair so hard he winced in pain. The pain didn't take away from his own orgasm, which hit shortly after, spilling inside of Minho.

They stayed in place, drifting down from the orgasmic high. After a few minutes Chan started to pull out but Minho said "no, wait I want to stay like this for a while."

Well, Chan couldn't say no to his husband, now could he?

Minho leaned forward and hugged Chan, tucking his face in the crook of Chan's neck.

"I love you so much," he said quietly, "this is a dream come true."

Chan pinched his side and Minho yelped.

"What- what was that for?" he asked, pulling back and giving Chan a glare.

"You said you might need to be pinched in your vows. I'm pinching you. To show you that you're not dreaming, this is all real."

Minho snorted. "I did say that. Did you have to pinch so _hard_ though?"

"Well you practically ripped my hair out of my scalp a little bit ago, so now we're even."

"Oh did I? Sorry, yeobo."

"Y'know," Chan said, "how is it that you barely use pet names the entire time we've dated and now we're married for a day and you're already saying 'yeobo' more often than my name?"

"It's special," Minho answered, "and you're special. It's a term that really suits you, because you're already the perfect husband. My yeobo~"

"God you are so cute," Chan sighed, leaning forward once again to kiss Minho.

As they kissed, Minho tugged them back so he was laying on the mattress again.

They kept kissing and kissing, they couldn't get enough of each other; there was something about kissing while married that hit a little different. They continued until they both started to get hard again. Chan was still inside of Minho, so he just...pulled out and thrust in again. Minho broke away and let out a loud moan, and they went right back to lovemaking, Chan pounding into his husband, while said husband nearly screamed from his pleasure.

After they came a second time they kissed even _more_ , until they got hard once _again_ , and went one more round, Minho flipping them over again and riding Chan with an intense amount of enthusiasm.

Once they came for a third time, they both collapsed and passed out, sweaty and a little bit covered in cum and very very _very_ happy.

The whole time, their hands never pulled apart, not even during the position switches, not even as Chan held Minho close to cuddle him.

Their fingers stayed woven together; just like their futures were.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed! (also let me know if you cried at all UwU)  
> Follow me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/goldenjung9497) ([nsfw](https://twitter.com/chancaptainkink))


End file.
